This disclosure is related techniques for naming file locations, such as for a file location naming hierarchy.
In a variety of fields, data or a set of data, may be represented in a hierarchical fashion. This form of representation may, for example, convey information, such as particular relationships or patterns between particular pieces of data or groups of data and the like. However, manipulating and/or even recognizing specific data representations or patterns is not straight-forward, particularly where the data is arranged in a complex hierarchy. Without loss of generality, one example may include a database, such as a relationship database. Typically, a relational database includes files arranging in a file naming hierarchy that provides location information so that the file may be accessed. Techniques for manipulating files, defining relationships among files and/or moving between files in such a hierarchy continue to be desirable.